


Enjoy the Silence

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Discipline, Exhibitionism, F/M, Figging, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “I don't see why--”“Shush.”“But I need to--”“Enough,” said Ren, tightening the last of the ropes. “You can serve our company silently.”





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "no speaking" drabble prompt sent by an anon. It started out as a short ficlet, and now I've expanded it here.
> 
> The fic is primarily kylux with an audience, but there is a bit of Phasma/Hux and an implied previous relationship, as well as implied Phasma/Mitaka.
> 
> Apologies to Depeche Mode for the title....
> 
> Edit: Please take a look at this [lovely art commission by boredbyreality](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/172185330752/hux-stood-turning-to-ren-with-a-look-of-hope-that)!

“I don't see why--”

“Shush.”

“But I need to--”

“Enough,” said Ren, tightening the last of the ropes. “You can serve our company silently.”

Hux pouted indignantly, letting out an audible, frustrated huff. Ren wished they didn't have to go through this every single fucking time.

“How does that feel?” Ren asked, tugging on the rope dress he fashioned on Hux.

Hux screwed up his face as the rope in turn pulled on his restrained cock and balls. “It's fine.”

Satisfied that no circulation was being dangerously cut off, Ren rummaged through the toy box until he found the gag he was looking for.

“Does it have to be that one?” Hux asked, his face falling.

Ren shot him a warning glance. “Open up.”

Hux swallowed hard, then opened his mouth. Ren gripped Hux's jaw, not very delicately, and pushed the gag into his mouth. The gag was solid silicone and shaped like a dick. Not long enough to go down Hux's throat and cut off his air, but long enough for him to really feel like he had a cock in his mouth.

Something that might have been intended as a protest came out escaped from Hux's mouth as a moan as Ren inserted the gag and buckled the strap around the back of his head. When the job was done, Hux's face was flushed pink, his breathing was heavy, and his dick was hard.

The transformation from a petulant brat to an amiable, obedient submissive was instant, as always. Ren snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor at his feet, and Hux immediately dropped to his knees.

“See how good you are now?” Ren asked, reaching down to stroke Hux's cheek with the back of his fingers. Hux closed his eyes leaned into the touch. No pointless complaining or insincere denial.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Hux stiffened.

“Looks like our first guests are here.”

Ren strode to the door, leaving Hux kneeling in the middle of the room. He glanced through the peephole and saw their new neighbours, Brad and Janet, brandishing a bottle of wine and a cheeseboard. A few weeks ago, Ren had to do damage control after they worriedly came knocking at the door during a play party, wondering if someone had been injured. More than being freaked out, they were curious, so Ren sent them away with some reading material and a promise to invite them along next time if they were still interested.

Hux didn’t know they were coming.

When Ren opened the door, they entered cautiously. “Welcome,” he said, then snapped his fingers.

Hux’s face burned red as he scrambled to obey Ren’s command. Ren smirked and wondered how Hux’s casual chats with Janet in the laundry room would go from now on, and if he’d greet Brad with the same cordiality in the mornings. For now, Ren would revel in Hux’s shame as Hux took the wine and cheeseboard from them, without taking his eyes off the floor, and took them to the kitchen for preparation.

While Brad and Janet got settled on a sofa, the doorbell rang again. It was Phasma, and she really did bring Mitaka from work like she promised.

“Hey,” Ren greeted her. “Come in.” To Mitaka, he grinned. “Looks like it all worked out.”

Mitaka nodded, smiling nervously.

This was good; their newbie neighbours, the long-familiar face of Hux’s former disciplinarian, and a subordinate. The perfect environment for Hux to learn a little humility. Hux was comfortable around Phasma. The others, not so much.

“It’s a shame you’ve gagged him,” Phasma commented as she sat down and Hux returned to the room carrying a tray of glasses. “He moans so beautifully.”

“He complains too fucking much,” Ren said. “We have to go through agony every damn time. I’m hoping his attitude will change after his punishment tonight.”

The glasses clattered together suddenly as Hux put the tray down on the low coffee table. He shot Ren a pleading look, which Ren ignored in favour of introducing Phasma and Mitaka to Brad and Janet and getting them going with some small talk. Mitaka sat quietly on the couch, obviously trying not to gaze at Hux while he shakily poured drinks.

When Hux was back in the kitchen and out of earshot, Ren filled the newbies in on the particulars of his relationship with Hux, mostly to reassure them that Hux was, in fact, okay with everything that was happening.

They continued to chat as Hux went in and out of the room, bringing in nibbles and taking back empty plates, and kneeling by Ren’s side when his services weren’t needed. Ren occasionally reached down to stroke Hux’s hair as if he was a beloved pet. Unlike when they were alone, Hux didn’t nuzzle back, possibly because of the weight of an impending punishment hanging over his head.

On that note, they were ready to begin.

“So Hux here likes to get lippy,” Ren said, tapping his fingers on the top of Hux’s head, “and I think it’s high time for some discipline.”

Phasma grinned. Mitaka nervously shifted in his seat, and Ren wondered if Phasma had tanned his hide already or if it was waiting for him later.

“You wanna warm him up while I get a few things ready?” Ren asked her.

Phasma smiled slyly. “It would be my pleasure.”

Ren snapped his fingers, and Hux got to his feet. He circumnavigated the coffee table, clearly dragging his feet, until he got to Phasma. She patted her lap, and he sullenly got into position, with his head hanging in front of Brad’s knees and his ass facing Mitaka. The rope between his cheeks provided some semblance of modesty, though his bound up genitals more than made up for that.

She wasted no time in starting to spank him. Phasma had more than enough experience with Hux on this, so Ren left him in her capable hands while he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and rummaged around the packed vegetable drawer. Hux never ventured that deep in the fridge; Ren did most of the cooking, at least when it came to using ingredients that didn’t come from a jar or packet mix.

Right where he left it four days before was a little sealed zipper bag with a few fingers of ginger inside. Ren took out the fattest one and resealed the bag, then picked up a small, sharp knife and pulled out a chopping board. He carefully peeled the ginger and carved it into something resembling a cone more than a plug in order to preserve its thickness, hoping that the rope would hold it in place. When he was satisfied, he rinsed it under the tap, grabbed a solid wooden spoon from the cutlery drawer, then went back to the living room.

Hux was still bent over Phasma’s lap, though she had stopped spanking him. His cheeks glowed a rose pink.

“I’ll take over,” Ren said. He snapped his fingers, and Hux immediately got to his feel, albeit shakily. When Hux was back on Ren’s side of the table, Ren said, “Bend over, hands on the table.” He watched Hux for a moment. His shoulders were slouched and his head hung low.

He was trying to hide, and Ren wouldn’t have that.

“Changed my mind,” Ren said. “Up.”

Hux stood, turning to Ren with a look of hope that maybe Ren had changed his mind about punishing him. A laughable thought. Instead, Ren stood and pushed his armchair back a bit.

“Hands on here,” Ren ordered, snapping and pointing at the arm of the armchair. It was slightly higher than the coffee table, but it would do. Hux placed his hands flat on the arm, bent over so his rear end faced their guests. “Now everyone gets a good show,” Ren smirked.

Brad and Janet watched intently, utterly captivated by whatever was going to happen.

“This is a piece of ginger root,” Ren explained to them, holding up his carving. “It’s perfectly safe, but will feel like burning, depending on where you put it.”

Hux’s body went rigid as soon as he realised what was in store for him, but to his credit, he kept still.

There were two strands of rope pulled tightly between Hux’s cheeks, but not tight enough that Ren couldn’t move them out of the way enough to expose Hux’s waxed hole. He held the rope firmly to the side while he worked the ginger root in with his other hand, watching it slowly disappear. The root was around three inches long, and it took Ren no more than a minute to get it almost all the way in while Hux made muffled sounds all the way throughout. The flared base would keep it from getting sucked in, and the rope, which Ren released back to its original position, would hopefully keep it from falling out.

“Go refill the drinks,” Ren said.

For his first trip to the kitchen, Hux walked almost normally, but after the second trip to replenish the snacks, Hux walked with a little jitter in his step. Good. The ginger was starting to have an effect. When Hux was done, Ren snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor, and Hux kneeled down in his usual position and fixed his eyes on the floor.

“I’ll give it another couple of minutes,” Ren said, grinning.

Phasma talked about how she always wanted to try figging, but never got around to it. Mitaka squirmed in his seat, and Janet couldn’t take her eyes off of Hux. Beside Ren, Hux’s breathing started getting heavier, and Ren knew it was time.

“Up,” he said, and shuffled forward in the armchair. “Bend over, like this.” He pulled Hux over so he was half over Ren’s lap with his ass facing the others again. With his right hand, Ren grabbed the wooden spoon, a very sturdy thing with a broad handle that he bought from the Jamie Oliver store. With his left, he grabbed a hold of Hux around his waist, holding him tight under his arm like a football.

They hadn’t even started, and Hux began to squirm and moan. His breaths came short and panicked.

“Looks like it’s kicking in,” Phasma observed, taking a sip of her drink. “Let me know if you need help holding him down.”

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. The casual insinuation that Ren wasn’t strong enough to pin Hux down wasn’t lost on him. Hux could kick and squirm as much as he wanted, and Ren would keep him in place where it counted. He didn’t need Phasma’s help.

Without further delay, Ren swung the wooden spoon down hard on one butt cheek. Hux jerked his whole body and let out a muffled grunt. Ren repeated the strike on Hux’s other cheek, then kept going. Left, right, left, right, harder and harder. If Hux wasn’t gagged, he'd be howling.

“Up,” Ren ordered when he had enough of that position. He wanted Hux lying across his lap properly.

Hux stood. His face was flushed and his eyes were wet. He whined, wordlessly begging, probably to have the ginger out.

“Get the ottoman,” Ren said. The one they had was broad enough for Ren to sit on comfortably, and for Hux to lie across his lap. Sometimes he had Hux lie across the ottoman alone. It was an excellent support structure for play and punishment alike.

Ren sat on the ottoman once Hux pushed it over. “Across my lap.”

With quivering limbs, Hux awkwardly draped himself over Ren’s thighs. Ren pinned him down with a hand on his lower back and got ready to swing the spoon again.

“Gonna learn your lesson?” Ren asked, swinging the spoon down across Hux’s ass hard enough for it to make a whooshing sound through the air. Two more swings like that were enough to have Hux sobbing, leaving Ren’s question forgotten.

Janet whispered something to Brad. Ren wanted to say something to reassure them, but Phasma got in first. “Don’t worry about him,” she said, nodding towards Hux. “He’s always been a cryer.”

Ren let out a single laugh. That statement from Phasma was probably more humiliating to Hux than anything Ren had done to him so far tonight. He shook his head, smiling, then turned his attention back to the punishment. He mixed hard and and less hard strikes, timing them randomly enough for Hux to clench down on the ginger in anticipation, no doubt painfully, then relax when no blow came. Only then, Ren struck him.

By the time Ren stopped, Hux was reduced to a sobbing and whimpering mess. Ren dropped the wooden spoon and caressed Hux’s no doubt very tender ass. Before they started, Ren decided he wouldn’t remove the ginger until after its effect was spent, and if Hux’s attitude was still poor, he would carve a second piece. Looking at Hux now, that wasn’t necessary.

“Learned your lesson?” Ren asked. “Not gonna give me lip for no reason anymore?”

Hux nodded.

“There are other places I can shove that ginger that you’ll like even less, so keep that in mind.”

Hux nodded again. In weeks or months, more discipline would probably be necessary, but for now, they could move on.

“Up,” Ren said again, more gently than earlier. “You’ve got fifteen minutes of corner time, then you can rejoin us.”

With some effort, Hux stood up. Ren stood with him and walked him to the corner of the room, making sure he was steady enough on his feet.

“You took that well,” Ren whispered to Hux when they were away from their guests. Hux was facing the corner now, between the plants in front of the shuttered window and the black designer bookcase filled with various tasteful souvenirs they both picked up while travelling together. Ren ran his hand up and down Hux’s side, feeling the strands of rope and Hux’s warm skin in between them. He pressed a gentle kiss to Hux’s shoulder. “Does it still burn?” Ren asked softly.

Hux nodded.

“It’ll stop by the time you’re done here,” Ren said.

Hux nodded again, then crossed his hands behind his back in the usual corner time position.

Ren smiled and turned back to their guests, who were now talking amongst themselves. He plucked a box from the second bookcase, a low white one that housed books and other things. He held the box up in view of the guests to get their attention. “Do you guys like Scrabble?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was to the prompter's liking!
> 
> Follow me on the [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
